Salvage
by Ashleymariah93
Summary: Stress. It's all I ever feel since he left. He became the reason why I existed, the love I always wanted. He was what I craved. That night he left ...those words he left me with... felt as though someone had taken a knife and stabbed my heart over and over and over again. I was better off dead.


Stress. It's all I ever felt since _he_ left. He became the reason why I existed, the love I always wanted. He was what I craved. That night he left ...those words he left me with... felt as though someone had taken a knife and stabbed my heart over and over and over again. I was better off dead. The thought of death seams to lift the weight off my shoulders, the weight I never knew I carried. It left my tense back relaxed for the first time in months. I took a deep breathe , filling my lungs with the cold fresh air.

Her hair blew with the wind as it carried her tresses back and forth along her back. Long pink hair reaching her mid-back swayed with the wind. Pieces of her hair flew in her face waking her up from her trance. WHen she came to, she opened her eyes noticing the sun almost set. It disappeared behind the tall buildings of the city. Sighing she glanced down at the bustling city. Lights from the cars zoomed by, people walking every which way,always having something to do. In the city the lights never turned off. it was always busy as if no one ever slept. For someone else, standing on the edge of a building fifty stories high, hardly conscious of her surroundings, might sound like a suicide attempt. But suicide wasn't an option. He wouldn't let that happen anyways. Sighing her eyes glanced one last time at the city below and turned around walking towards the door that led back to reality.

As she walked she took out her pack of cigarettes from her form fitting leather jacket and shoved one in her mouth. While it hung out of her mouth she reached for her lighter out of her butt pocket. As she did so she heard a loud thud coming from the farth side of the building near a pile of crates. The crates were left over from a recent delivery her company had made. The noise caused her to stop what she was doing. She paused, her hand still reached out to grab her lighter. After a few seconds of no noise she continued to reach for the lighter and flicked it open. Her right hand lit the flame as her left hand covered the flame from being blown out. Her eyes focused on the crates as she lit her cig. SHe closed the lighter putting it back in her butt pocket of her jeans. She shifted on her feet putting most of her weight on her right foot and she took a long drag of her cig. She pulled it from her mouth and released the smoke. She turned her face from where the sound came she did so she heard another thud. The thud, louder this time, caused her to roll her eyes as she took another drag of her cig. She heard someone curse slightly as the noise continued to get louder. It was coming from inside one of the crates. She tossed her cig on the floor and stepped on it with her knee high black combat boots she always wore. She began walking over to the crates with a hand on her hip. She stopped infront of one of the crates where she suspected the sounds were coming from. Leaning forward she tilted her head to get a better look of what was in the crate.

'Is there someone in there?' She thought.

Thud!

Quickly she pulled out her gun she had hidden in her jacket and pointed it at the crate. She waited a second before she spoke:

"Who's there?" Her voice was calm as she spoke. Her green eyes showed no fear as she stood there with her gun in her hand. She waited a few minutes, but there was no took a step closer and kicked it as hard as she could spilling the contents of the box on the floor. Out came a black figure shadowed by the darkness of the night. The person groaned as they tried to get up but was met with her boot on there chest, slamming them back on the concrete. She bent down and grabbed the male by the shirt to lift him up towards her face. As she looked at the man she noticed a familiar grin and a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She rolled her eyes and dropped the hold on his shirt. The man fell back down and groaned. He got up half expecting her to yell and or smack him for scaring her.

"Aggressive as ever I see." He said followed by a small chuckle. She blew the hair out of her face and watched him as he wiped the dust off his clothes. He wore a white t-shirt with a leather jacket along with slim fit jeans and black combat boots. Somewhere hidden in his leather jacket rested his own gun. Standing straight he looked at her. The whisker-like scars on his face stretching as he smiled at her.

"So what's up?" He said nonchalantly as if he didn't just come rolling out a crate she just so happened to hear noises from. Rolling her brown eyes she looked at him with her hand on her hip.

"what did you do this time?"

He grinned, " I egged Kiba as he walked out of his apartment this morning."

"So he in turn he put you in a crate?"

"Basically."

"Nice."

He laughed with a hand behind his head. Her features softened as he laughed at his own stupidity. His blonde hair swaying in the wind. He's so carefree. So happy even when theres nothing to be happy about. I envy him and he knew that. Which is why he does these stupid things. Just to get a smile out of me or even a laugh. Ever since "he" left Naruto has been there for her through thick and thin. He's been my rock my everything even if we were just friends. His laughter came to a halt as he stared back at her.

It had been 3 years since he left. We were now adults at the ripe age of 21. Now that I look at him Naruto has grown quite a bit in the last three years. His shoulders were more broad as hes worked out more and his jawline become more prominent making look more handsome than she ever cared to admit. She walked past him brushing his shoulder as she did so and continued walking to the door to go back downstairs. He followed after her like a dog following its master. He opened the door for her as they continued to descend down the stairs of their company's building. The dingy stairway did no justice to the main floors of the building as it housed a fortune 500 company deemed for success. AS they made it to the 45th floor they opened the door and entered the brightly lit hallway. They made their way to the main conference room for a mandatory meeting called by their boss. As they got closer to the door the sound of loud conversation began to fill her ears. They stopped in front of the red door and Naruto grabbed the steel knob and turned it. And there they were in all there glory. The reason this company even thrived in this shitty economy. The reason any of them had jobs, if you can even call it a "job". One wouldnt think of illegal activity as a "profession" so to speak. A group of people dressed casually in leather jackets with the "companys" logo on their right arm all looking at herself and Naruto curiously. Their boss stood up from the head of the table folding their arms.

Clearling their throat they spoke, "We've been waiting for you Sakura...Oh Naruto where have you been Kiba said you were having stomach problems or something." They heard Kiba snicker in the background as Naruto glared at him from where he stood. "Take a seat so we can get started." He gestured to the two seats at the far end of the table.

"Sure thing Pervy Boss Man!"

As they walked over they noticed there was one more empty seat. Knowing full well whose seat that used to be she shoved it away from the table and took a seat. Looking at the others and back at their boss she nodded her head. Jiraiya nodded and sat back down.

"So let's get this started shall we?"

**ashleymariahrodriguez ** Sign out

View in: **Mobile** | Desktop

©2012 Google


End file.
